Burning The Midnight Oil
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *ONESHOT* Sesshomaru has to spend another late night at the office. AU Sess/Kag PWP


Title: Burning The Midnight Oil

Author: NiftyPaint24

Prompt: Paper [Dokuga Contest's Anniversary Challenge]/ Citrus_taste 26: There's Wicked Thoughts Behind Your Eyes

Genre: Hentai

Rating: MA

Warnings: Adult Content

Word Count: 1509

Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru has to spend another late night at the office.

* * *

Burning The Midnight Oil

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator and onto the plush carpet of the top floor of the building that held his office. Being the president of the company had it's perks, but also it's drawbacks. This night was going to be his fourth in a row in which he would be spending most of it's entirety at the office. There would be a merger soon and critical paperwork needed to be done and he trusted none other then himself to do it correctly. The prospect of spending yet another evening here at his desk, while his new mate was at home alone in their bed, was disconcerting to say the least. He had stepped out momentarily to fetch a file from two floors down and now it was back to work. As he walked, he read, not noticing that the secretary had returned to her desk.

"Mister Taisho?" She asked taking him by surprise.

_'I must truly be exhausted. I didn't even sense her presence.' _He thought as he approached her desk.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not at the moment." He answered holding up the file he had just retrieved, then disappeared into his office.

He flung the folder on his desk and shed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack that stood in the corner. He briefly glanced out the windows that lined one side of the office. The city lights several stories below twinkled brightly. He sighed, then turned back to his desk and the file he needed to read. He had barely sat down when the secretary knocked at the door.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the file before him.

"Mister Taisho, I have several messages from earlier today when you were in a meeting."

He held out his hand and she stepped forward. Stopping in front of the desk and placed several tiny yellow sheets of paper in his open hand. Without so much as a glance at them, he tossed them into a pile of similar papers on the far left side of his desk. She stood there for several moments before he realized that she was still in the room.

"Is there something else Miss Higurashi?" He asked glancing up at her.

"Well, sir." She began. "It's just that you've seemed awfully tense lately and-"

"I'm preparing for a major merger." He answered.

"I know, and I realize that it's very stressful." She held his piercing gaze. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you. You know, to _help_." She said suggestively.

He watched her carefully and that's when the scent of her arousal reached his superior senses. As silence filled the room he watched as she became slightly flustered. It seemed as if simply his presence in the room was effecting her excitement. He had been stressed and a physical release would do wonders to alleviate some of it… It was madness! Was he actually considering…here?

"Alleviation." He said aloud without realizing it.

"Mister Taisho?" She asked, her voice rough.

"Undress." He was surprised at how easily and quickly the command had left his lips.

She shuddered slightly, her eyes half closing, then she began unbuttoning her shirt slowly. He realized that he was becoming agitated at how slowly she was accomplishing the task. Was she purposefully teasing him? Finally she undid the last button and slipped the black fabric from her shoulders. Once free, she tossed the shirt onto one of two leather chairs that sat in front of his desk. Her hands slid sensually over her breasts and down the length of her torso, then reached to unzip the back of her short skirt. She pushed the fabric down until it fell to the floor at her feet, stepped out of it, and kicked it aside. She stood before him dressed only in a lacy royal blue bra and panties set and her ridiculously high heels. He drank the sight of her in. His eyes raking over her from head to toe. He wanted her. There was no denying that now, not with his erection painfully pressing against his slacks. He stood and slowly moved around the desk, leaning against the front of it, facing her. She stepped forward and wrapped his tie around her right hand, carefully pulling on it until it loosened and she could pull it free. She tugged his shirt free of his slacks then began unbuttoning, kissing his newly exposed skin as she worked her way down, her tongue dipping into his navel as her kisses trailed lower. She pressed her hand against his throbbing erection and he groaned. She looked up and caught his heated gaze as she knelt before him.

"There are wicked thoughts behind your eyes, Miss Higurashi." He murmured, his voice low and husky.

She smirked and began working on unbuckling his belt. She unhurriedly slid the leather from the loops of his slacks then unbuttoned them. Her eyes never left his as she drew down the zipper at a torturously slow pace. She ran her hands up to the waistband of his slacks and tugged then down along with his boxers, stopping when he was free. She moaned as she took in the sight of his impressive length.

"Take it in your mouth." He instructed and she obeyed at once.

Sesshomaru groaned as she took his needy member in her delicate hand, stroking him from base to tip several times. She tenderly kissed the tip then she carefully took him in her mouth. He closed his eyes as the warmth engulfed him. Moaned as her tongue pressed hard against the tip then down along the shaft as she worked on taking in more of his length. As she sucked greedily his hands fisted in her long dark tresses, holding her close, forcing himself deeper in her warm, welcoming, mouth. She moaned as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips, the vibration of the sound pulled a guttural cry from him and held her closer still. He groaned loudly, his head snapping back, hands fisting tightly in her hair as he came. She whimpered as she swallowed the warm substance, doing her best not to make a mess. When his hands relaxed, she released him, leaning back slightly before looking up at him.

"Do you feel _alleviated _Mister Taisho?" She asked seductively.

He grinned as he gripped her arm, pulling her to her feel. He pulled her forward as he stepped away from the desk, pressing her between himself and it's hard surface, with her facing the windows. He forced her arms out in front of her, sending files and papers scattering to the floor, then slid one hand down her thigh.

"That turned you on did it not?" He asked, his breath hot against her neck. His chest pressing against her back.

She moaned as his hand moved to her sensitive inner thigh, her legs spreading unconsciously as his hand moved higher.

"Answer me." He demanded, biting her ear lobe.

"Yes!" She gasped as his other hand gripped her left breast, tweaking the tender nipple beneath the thin fabric of her bra.

Receiving the answer he wanted, his fingers worked their way into her lacy underwear and he quickly pushed them down her toned legs. He gripped his length in one hand and placed the other on the small of her back. She whimpered as he placed himself at her slick entrance.

"Please, Mister Taisho." She begged.

He waited, torturing her in much the way she had him earlier.

"_Please_-" She whimpered.

"Please _what_, Miss Higurashi?" He wanted to hear her say it.

"Fuck me!" She cried and he thrust into her in one, breath-robbing, movement.

He groaned loudly as he set into a rough rhythm. The sounds of panting breaths and the solid 'smack' of flesh hitting flesh filled the office. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her back into him with his every trust forward, pulling a tiny cry from her each time. He clenched his jaw as his rhythm grew more erratic, pushing them both towards inevitable bliss. Her harsh cries pushing him closer to the edge for the second time that evening. The wave rose to it's peak and crashed down upon them. Her body twisting with pleasure as he strained against her, his fingers gripping harshly into her hips. Minutes passes with neither moving or making any sound other then raspy breathing. He stood, slipping from her, then pulled her into his arms. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and tenderly kissed her neck.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this." He breathed against her neck.

"Me too." She chuckled. "Feel better?"

"Yes." He answered honestly, turning her so that she was facing him.

He kissed her softly, tasting the lingering taste of his earlier release.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She smiled then teasingly prodded his chest. "If I _ever _

catch you actually doing _this _with your secretary-"

"You have no reason to worry." He assured her. "Mate."

* * *

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's 1st Anniversary Challenge: 'Paper'


End file.
